


‘I Hate You’ is Not a Safeword

by Scotch



Series: Magpie [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Loki, Marking, Porn, Slash, Snarky Tony, Warning: Loki, Watersports, Wetting, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotch/pseuds/Scotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Loki, you do realize this suit costs almost as much as most middle class Americans would want to pay for a car, right?”  Tony said, squirming and trying fruitlessly to slip his hands out of the spare USB cables that Loki had used to tie him down.  He knew he shouldn’t have drank all that coffee, but falling asleep during a debriefing with Fury would have been a disaster.   …Not that pissing himself in a fifteen hundred dollar Armani suit wasn’t a disaster. </p><p>Companion piece to Your Safeword is Magpie.  Can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘I Hate You’ is Not a Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Your Safeword is Magpie. Can be read alone, I just didn’t stick in this in the main story because IDK how people feel about watersports/humiliation play. If you’re reading Your Safeword is Magpie, this was originally supposed to take place during chapter 18 and 19 which I replaced with the whole whipped cream thing instead.
> 
> This is also officially the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. …And I love it.
> 
> Might have typos, sorry.

**‘I Hate You’ is Not a Safeword**

* * *

 

Tony sipped at his fourth cup of coffee and drummed his fingertips on the table in front of him irritably. Leave it to Olaf One-Eye to say he needed to be present for a meeting of epic, utmost, you’d _better_ fucking be there importance… And then turn up late for the show.

Tony finished off the second rate coffee and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Sure, Fury was the one that was late, but he might as well blame Loki for being nearly asleep on his feet. Not that he was complaining. Tony was pretty sure he’d never had more amazing sex in his life, but he was beginning to think he’d need a blood transfusion to survive any possible encores after the meeting.

Tony was one his sixth cup of coffee when Fury _finally_ showed up, walking into the helicarrier’s meeting room like he was the freaking king of the world and had all the time in the universe. Tony glared at him disgustedly as he ever so casually sat in the chair across from him. He never did figure out if he was supposed to look at the patch or the eye.

“Stark.” The director of SHIELD said blandly.

“Raisin.” Tony muttered in an unimpressed greeting.

Fury glared at him in aggravation, but said nothing as he threw a manila folder down on the table. Heaving a completely unnecessary and theatrical sigh, Tony took the folder and opened it. It was full of badly edited images of him making out with Loki.

_Of course, why would I be expecting anything else?_

“I appreciate you sharing your porn, _Director_ , but I really hope you know photoshopped bullshit from Tumblr when you see it.” Tony snapped and shoved it back across the table. “At least you remembered that I don’t like being handed things.”

“Stark –“

“Look, I don’t care about whatever BS this is. I have things to do that actually matter to me. Let’s face it Fury, even if I _was_ sucking Loki’s dick, it still wouldn’t be the worst thing anyone’s walked in on me doing. Believe me.” The billionaire retorted and stormed out of the otherwise empty meeting room.

He’d really had it with Fury’s shit. Why did everyone else think it was somehow their business? Why should they care if he was dumb enough to let a slightly psychotic space Viking have his way with him?   It wasn’t like Loki was the enemy at the moment, so why was it such a big freaking deal?

He tried not think about all the drama as he got back into the suit to fly back to the hotel in Manhattan.   …And did his damnedest not to look at the ruins of Stark Tower as he flew past them.

Loki was there in their penthouse suite waiting for him, of course. It was where he’d left him, after all. The demigod looked seriously out of place in the garish, modern decorated room. He was sprawled across the obnoxious red bedspread in nothing but a pair of Tony's jeans, with his nose in an issue of ‘Cosmopolitan’. Tony rolled his eyes.  He didn't which was worse: Loki commandeering his ratty work jeans, or his choice reading material.

“That’s not much better than the Playboy Thor caught you with.” Tony quipped as he made a beeline for the bathroom. He knew he should have gone before he left the Helicarrier, after he drank the entire pot of coffee in the meeting room. Really, it was kind of amazing he survived the elevator ride to the penthouse. Just as he reached for the handle of the luxury bathroom with a Jacuzzi big enough for five people, Loki snatched his elbow and Tony found himself shoved up against the wall with a thud and a knee pressed against his groin.

“You’ve been misbehaving, pet.” Loki purred, his emerald eyes burning with lust.

“I have literally no idea what you are talking about.” Tony lied smoothly and lightly pushed at his chest. There was no point in actually _trying_ to shove the god away; Tony knew he wasn’t strong enough to make him so much as budge if he didn’t want to. “And, uh, no offense but I really need to piss so can this wait for like two seconds?”

“Oh, no, that is _perfect_.” Loki replied and his eyes gleamed dangerously with mischief. Tony knew that look by now. He was in some serious shit. “I believe we had an understanding that I will not tolerate any consumption of alcohol. You know I despise drunkenness.”

“I wasn’t drunk, I just…” Tony muttered, trying to slip out of his grasp. _How did he know? I was at the bar for like five fucking minutes…   Little shit._

“You will be punished. Your safeword is Magpie.” Loki told him firmly and threw him bodily over his shoulder with little effort. Tony didn’t bother to struggle. He knew it was useless by now. He hoped Loki had his fun before he ruined one of his favorite custom tailored suits.

Tony found himself laid across the round dining table with his hands bound behind his back and his feet tied to the table legs, forcing his legs to be spread apart with - _Oh fuck are those USB cables?!_ His eyes darted to his laptop case that was open on the bed. _Yup. Well, okay he gets some creativity points for that...  
_

“Listen, Loki –“

“You are to stay there until I untie you.” Loki said offhandedly and went back to reading his magazine.

“Loki, you do realize this suit costs almost as much as most middle class Americans would want to pay for a car, right?” Tony said, squirming and trying fruitlessly to slip his hands out of the spare USB cables that Loki had used to tie him down. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have drank all that coffee, but falling asleep during a debriefing with Fury would have been a disaster…   Not that pissing himself in a fifteen hundred dollar Armani suit _wasn’t_ a disaster. …A white and grey pinstripe one, that no amount of dry cleaning (and awkwardly giving the woman at the cleaners’ a ridiculously huge tip to _not_ ask what the hell that stain was) would get rid of the evidence. _Ever._

“Your point?” Loki drawled carelessly.

“My point is that I really, REALLY, _do not_ want to piss all over it. Untie me!” Tony snarled.

“No.” Loki said blankly. “You are being punished.”

“I hate you _so fucking much_.” Tony breathed angrily and bit his lip. He couldn’t hold it much longer; the pressure was nearly unbearable. He could swear his bladder was about to just _explode_.

“That is not the safeword.” Loki retorted in a teasing tone and dropped the magazine. Tony watched him with wide eyes as he walked back over to him, and hummed quietly to himself as he pressed very gently on Tony’s lower stomach with the flat of his hand. “Shhh, stop your whining and just let it all out. It will feel so much better, yes?”

“You little shit! I’ll – I’ll… Oh fuck my life.” Tony groaned. Soft though it was, the added pressure from Loki’s touch was just too much. He couldn’t hold it anymore. Tony closed his eyes, face flushed with utter humiliation and fully aware of Loki intently staring at his crotch as the first dribbles escaped. Loki continued humming to himself and rubbed Tony’s belly a little harder. Tony whimpered as the flow involuntarily increased and wet warmth exploded in his nether regions. He felt it spread from his crotch as it dribbled down between his buttocks and trickled across the table’s surface to saturate to back of his blazer straight through to the white silk button-down underneath it. An odd moan escaped him and he relaxed slightly as the stream continued steadily.   It felt _good,_ he realized. In a sick, dirty and carnal way he _liked_ it. …A lot.

Loki bent over and kissed him, still pressing on his stomach as the faintly yellowish stains spread down his pant legs. Tony’s eyes flew open and he looked up at the demigod pleadingly. He wanted this idiocy to stop, yet at the same time, he wanted more. So much more. Loki knew, he could tell. Tony threw his head back against the table with a thud as Loki massaged his soaking wet crotch while the last drops trickled out.

“That was not so bad. My, you must have been quite full. ” Loki purred and began unbuttoning his own pants. “Feel better?”

“You are such a twisted fuck.” Tony grumbled, refusing to look at him. He had no concept of shame as far he was concerned, but this… This was too much.

“Oh, no. ” Loki said and ran his hand along Tony’s damp pant leg. “You are mine. No one gets to see you like this. Only me. _That_ is why I will not tolerate you intoxicating yourself in public. Only I am allowed to make a fool out of you when you misbehave. But we are not done yet, pet.”

“Not done…? What? Oh fuck! Shit! No! Don’t you fucking dare!” Tony yelled when Loki calmly pulled his cock out and pointed it at Tony’s chest. Loki raised his eyebrows.

“I merely wish to mark my territory.” Loki told him sweetly. “But, all it takes is one word to stop it…”

“I hate you.” Tony growled.

“That is not the word I was looking for, nor do I believe it would ever properly function as a safeword for glaringly obvious reasons…” Loki drawled and leaned a little closer. “Well?”

“Son of a bitch.” Tony growled. He was damned if he did, and damned if he didn’t. Giving in and saying the safeword would mean Loki won, and it wouldn’t be any less humiliating than if he let him piss on him.   The real kicker, was that Tony kind of _wanted_ it.   How did he put it? Marking his territory? When he it put that way, it was kind of hot. Whatever the case, housekeeping was going to murder him.

“I cannot hold it forever.” Loki complained, and Tony hissed as he felt the first splash of warm liquid hit his chest. His breath caught in his throat and all he could hear was the obscene trickling sound that came from Loki’s urine hitting the glass casing of the arc reactor as ran in rivulets down his sides and neck.

When it _finally_ stopped, Tony just lay there, limp and panting. He didn’t notice that he was hard as a rock until a hand slipped into his absolutely saturated slacks and possessively took ahold of his cock.

“Mine.” Loki whispered in his ear and squeezed. Tony bit his lip as Loki let go and leaned over his cock. The god blew a hot breath of air across the tip before lightly sucking at it. Tony squirmed in hopes of getting more friction, but Loki held him down effortlessly as he antagonizing licked little droplets of piss from Tony’s shaft.

Without any warning, Loki swallowed him whole and sucked hard. Tony convulsed in pleasure and the cables tying his arms together came apart as he did. Sparing the action no thought, he reached up and took Loki’s cock in his hand and stoked him slowly. Loki mumbled something incoherent and leaned into Tony’s touch.

It didn’t take much for Tony to lose it. He came hard, emptying himself in Loki’s mouth. Loki greedily swallowed every last drop and took Tony’s lips in a heated kiss. Tony was surprised to learn that he actually liked the taste of himself on Loki’s lips. Loki swatted Tony’s hand away from his length and fisted himself hard until he splattered Tony’s blazer with his release.

“Mine.” He repeated breathlessly and ran his fingers though Tony’s hair.

Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to burn this suit or keep it secretly stashed somewhere.

“…Explaining this to housekeeping is going to be awkward. Shower?” He muttered. Loki blinked at him in confusion and snapped his fingers. Tony absolutely did _not_ squeal like a girl as his restraints came undone and he fell off the table with a thud. …Onto a completely dry carpet. …In a completely dry and clean fifteen hundred dollar Armani suit.

“How…?”

“As I said, no one but me has the right to see my pet in such a state. I never intended to ruin your suit, either. Though, letting you think I was going to was amusing.  ...Hilarious, even.” Loki replied, grinning and held out a hand to help him up from the floor.

“Little shit.” Tony grumbled and took his hand. “I _will_ get revenge for this.”

“Hmm. I could have sworn you enjoyed it.” Loki said and slipped his hands under Tony’s blazer.

“…All right. A little bit.” Tony admitted and leaned into the touch. “As long you swear to never tell another living soul I said this, it was pretty hot. So about that shower…”

“I already gave you a shower.”

“…Touché.”


End file.
